


Don't listen to them

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 03:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Haters gonna hate...





	Don't listen to them

Our story begins in the bathroom which Moaning Myrtle lives in, her boyfriend Griphook is trying to cheer her up.

Myrtle muttered, "They were throwing dungbombs at me."

Griphook told her, "Don't listen to them, my dear."

Myrtle sighed. "I try to ignore them, but it's hard."

Griphook said, "If I could hold your hand right now to comfort you, I would."

Myrtle stated, "You can, I learned a trick just for occasions like this."

Griphook gasped. "Y-You did?"

Myrtle smiled. "It's simple, watch."

She floated down to the floor and blinked several times before turning solid.

Griphook asked, "How did you do that?"

Myrtle smirked. "It'll be my little secret."

Griphook took her now solid hand in his and grinned. "I think it's simply amazing that we can touch each other properly now."

Myrtle beamed, "I do too."


End file.
